The Girl
by I'm the reason the rum is gone
Summary: When Bakura sets his sights on Atem's Queen, there will be hell to pay. She thrives on adventure but when Atem tries to keep her sheltered, where will her heart truly lie? BakuraOC, AtemOC


I don't own any Yu-gi-oh! characters. I own only Hasina. Deal with it.

Chapter 1

She sat in the corner of the stall, looking around. She had snuck an apple from the stall around the corner and took a bite. Its juices poured into her mouth and she moaned. It was delicious and she couldn't wait to take another bite.

"Stop thief!" A voice sounded as she took off, running as far as her legs could carry her. She rounded a corner and ran smack into a guard.

_Uh-oh!_ She thought as he grabbed her. She struggled, but he was powerful. Leaning her weight away from him, she tried to get away.

"You work for him don't you? You're going to the Pharaoh!" The guard yelled.

_Double uh-oh! _She thought as he dragged her to the palace. She couldn't go into the palace, he would recognize her immediately. She was sure of it. She clawed and kicked, but it wasn't good enough to aid her escape. The guard dropped her on the floor unceremoniously and locked the door behind him. Now she had to turn around.

She got up slowly and turned, her black hair covering her face, hoping he wouldn't recognize her. She really didn't want to be here and now that his father was dead, she could run and be free. The room gasped and the Pharaoh came off of his throne. He stepped forward as did she. She didn't like that he was like the sun to her.

His hand found its way to her face and she let him part her hair. "Hasina, I thought we lost you." He embraced her and she felt awkward. She was being forced to marry this man. She couldn't see why, everyone said that he was a good man. She was no match for him. She had the heart of a thief.

"Of course not, Atem." She breathed, looking down at her clothes. Three weeks of dust can do a lot to a beautiful gown. "I'm not presentable, my Pharaoh."

"Then you'll get clean and the wedding will go forward as planned." He answered.

She smiled, but he didn't notice it was sad. She was led away by servants. The room she was led to was her future chambers. She peeled off her clothes and washed herself with the lavender. Then she got a white gown to wear. The servants left as she went onto the balcony.

Was this the life she wanted to lead? Her father said if she was born again, she would be a thief. Having died when she was a child, her father had asked the Pharaoh before Atem to take care of his daughter in the hopes that Atem and Hasina would grow to love each other and unite the two kingdoms. She didn't want a boring life of child bearing or worship. She wanted adventure and swords. Something that she could only dream of in a gown like this.

The doors opened and Atem revealed himself. He walked to her and stood next to her. "Why must you run every time we find you?"

"You do not allow my freedom, Pharaoh. How can I be free if you deny my freedom?" Hasina replied hotly. "I have been in this palace since I was a young child. I want adventure!"

"It's dangerous out there!" Atem answered. "You could get hurt. The fact that you were gone for three weeks made me think that you had been killed."

"Pharaoh, I don't love you. I can't. I just…" She trailed off.

"We can make it work. The kingdoms need to be united and you running off like this is going to alarm the people."

"So let it alarm them. You are not my father!"

"Maybe not, but I am the Pharaoh and law of the land. You will marry me and you will unite our kingdoms."

"I'm not a child!" She yelled.

"Then stop acting like one." He answered. "You will have an escort everywhere you go from now on. I cannot risk you running again." He bowed to her. "I will see you at the wedding, Princess Hasina."

She stared after him as he exited. An escort? Was she still a child to him then? She turned and saw a cloaked figure running through the streets. It must be an exciting life to lead. Ducking guards and never knowing if you will die, quite exciting indeed.

"BAKURA!" The guards shouted and Hasina stopped. That was Bakura? The legendary thief who eluded Atem time and time again, that made everyone fear for their lives? That was him? She watched carefully as she didn't wish to lose him.

He ducked around stalls and corners, hoping to lose the guards. Hasina watched as his dagger pierced the throat of a guard. She gasped quietly, wondering if he would be that ruthless with Atem. Thinking that it would be better not to worry about such things, she turned away.

Atem didn't know how much the outside world fascinated her, but maybe if she complied with his requests he would let her roam on her own, rather than with an escort. She went to her wardrobe and found her gowns. They had been untouched. Atem took his father's words seriously then. Perhaps she should apologize. She thought to gather the white material in her hands, but decided that a bath was in order first. She noticed that one of the servants had already thought of it and was ready to wash her, though Hasina didn't want to be pampered.

Once the bath was finished, she brushed her hair and put on her white gown, it's fabric hugging her curves and making her feel like a queen. She put the customary jewelry on befitting her station: golden earrings and the necklace the Pharaoh had given her before he died.

Walking to the door, she remembered her escort would be there. She opened it to find no one and was surprised. Someone had left their station. She walked down the corridor to the throne room. She opened the door to find Bakura standing there with his ka, facing the Pharaoh and his priests. She gasped and Bakura turned to her.

"You were watching me from your balcony, Princess. I saw you." Bakura stalked over to her and dragged her into the room. "You are a nice prize, aren't you?"

"Let her go, Bakura." Atem yelled, surprising the priests.

"She's worth something to you then." He took his dagger to her throat and she began to struggle. "Ah, ah, ah, darling. You might hurt yourself."

"Bakura, I warn you now. Let her go." Atem said steadily.

"Don't do anything drastic now, Pharaoh. Diabound, grab her from me." Bakura let go and she screamed as the monster took her. "If you try to hurt me, she'll get crushed by my ka."

Atem growled, but said nothing. He had to protect her. He watched as Bakura disappeared. Atem knew that Bakura would be back, but the better question was how Hasina got here in the first place. She finally was dropped to the ground as Diabound disappeared.

Atem went to her and checked her over. "Hasina, how did you get in here?"

"There was no escort at my door. It was very strange. I was actually coming to see if everything was alright. I was a fool to think that I could handle it." Hasina looked at him. "You honor your father's memory and since he was like a father to me, I shall as well."

Atem looked at her. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I just think it's time for a change. I'm not tired of running, not by a long shot, but I have just been threatened by that notorious thief and that really changed my perspective."

"I see, well. Tomorrow we shall wed then." He turned to the priests. "Be sure to have extra security and guards stationed everywhere. I don't want anything bad happening to spoil our day." He helped her up and smiled. "Forgive me for allowing Bakura to get hold of you."

"It's not your fault, Atem. You can't blame yourself." Hasina noticed some of the priests surprised.

"You call him Pharaoh!" Seth roared.

"She calls me by my name because we grew up together, Seth. She'll be my wife tomorrow and there is no one here but us." Atem smiled at her. "She is welcome to address me by my name."

"No, it's fine. If it makes the priests uncomfortable, then I shall call you Pharaoh." Hasina turned and curtsied. "I hope this works, Pharaoh. Bakura will stop at nothing now that he knows I'm worth something to you."


End file.
